Um Café da Manhã de Aniversário
by Kel Minylops
Summary: koonelli fic! LT, uma shortfic! PósHogwarts! Eu a achei linda!Kel


**Nota da Tradutora: **Achei muito linda a fic e, com a devida autorização da autora Koonelli, eu a traduzi e estou colocando aqui! Espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu! Ah, e só pra avisar: eu NÃO modifiquei nada, é tudo invenção dela, não tenho nada a ver com isso!

**Nota da Autora: **É pequena, é doce, demorei quinze minutos inteiros para escrevê-la! Então, espera...1000/15... são 66.666 palavras por minuto.

Tiago Potter estava na cozinha da sua casa em Godric's Hollow, resmungando consigo mesmo. Ele tinha acordado realmente cedo naquela manhã, porque o sol estava brilhando, era um lindo dia e também porque era o aniversário de sua esposa.

Era por isso que ele tinha a deixado enquanto dormia e fora ao andar de baixo preparar o café da manhã dela, e, por um milagre sagrado, as coisas estavam indo muito bem para não darem certo. Não havia ovos quebrados, a torrada não estava queimada, o chá estava exatamente como ela gostava... tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem. Ele ia fazer daquele um fantástico dia para ela.

Quando a chaleira transbordou, Tiago percebeu que deveria, por certo, limpar tudo.

O alarme do relógio parou. Lílian acordou e sentiu... frio.

Desde que ela se casara com Tiago há três meses atrás, ela acordava em uma das seguintes, e casualmente, posições selecionadas:

1) Ao lado do marido com seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e os braços dele em volta de sua cintura.

2) As suas costas, frente ou lado com sua cabeça no peito dele e os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura.

3) As suas costas, com a cabeça dele em seu estômago e os braços dele em volta de sua cintura.

Em qualquer dos casos, ela costumava acordar com os braços dele agarrados trezentas e sessenta vezes intensamente em volta de seu corpo, mas naquela manhã, tanto seu marido, como conseqüentemente seus braços, estavam faltando. Por essa razão que Lílian sentia... frio.

Ela também notou a ausência evidente do cheiro dele. Tiago Potter, Lílian tinha percebido há muito tempo atrás, tinha um cheiro profundo e doce, que lhe lembrava a massa de pão e aguardente. O espaço dele ao seu lado na cama estava vazio e não havia um traço de cheiro de massa de pão ou aguardente para se sentir.

Ela se sentou, vagamente chateada por Potter não estar ali para lhe dar o beijo de Bom Dia que ela estava acostumada a ganhar. Não que fosse culpa dele, é claro...

Ela sempre o chamara pelo último nome. Isso se dava pelos dias que tinham passado em Hogwarts quando ela costumava odiar o oxigênio que o mantinha vivo, e mesmo depois que ele se tornara... 'tolerável', ainda tinha um pouco de implicância.

Ela havia tentado chamá-lo de Tiago algumas vezes, mas ele havia pedido para que ela não o fizesse.

- Soa esquisito. – ele explicara – e, além disso, quando você me chama de Potter, me faz lembrar de um tempo que você detestava tudo com o que eu tinha contato.

- Por que você quer lembra disso? – ela perguntara – Eu não quero.

- Bem, depois eu me lembro que você não me odeia mais. – ele sorriu – na verdade, você se casou comigo, o que me faz sentir o homem mais sortudo do universo.

- Se é o que te deixa feliz... – ela encolheu os ombros e ele a beijou e disse:

- Você deixa.

De qualquer forma, ele não estava lá para beijá-la naquela manhã, e Lílian tentou imaginar onde ele estaria ao tirar o lençol de cima das suas pernas e atravessar o quarto em direção as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar.

Tiago ajeitou o garfo sobre a mesa, quando Lílian apareceu na cozinha, muito brava, esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia, Madame! – ele disse alegremente, pegando uma cadeira e a indicando para que ela se sentasse.

- Bom dia. – ela murmurou. – O que é tudo isso?

- Seu café da manhã, Madame. – ele respondeu, empurrando sua cadeira de volta quando ela sentou.

- Oh, bem, obrigada. – ela disse, inspecionando a construção cuidadosa que os ovos, as torradas e o chá faziam a sua frente. Havia um vaso de flores no meio da mesa da cozinha que ela tinha certeza que não estavam ali na noite anterior, e todo o lugar estava surpreendentemente...

- Você limpou aqui? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Aham. – Tiago inclinou a cabeça.

- _Você_ pôs essas coisas na mesa? – ela perguntou, olhando para as flores no vaso.

- Aham. – Tiago inclinou a cabeça.

- E você pôs junto tudo isso? – ela perguntou, indicando o pote de café, chá e outras criações culinárias.

- Aham. – Tiago sorriu orgulhoso. – Feliz aniversário, Lily!

Ela pestanejou por um minuto.

- É meu aniversário? – ela perguntou sem acreditar. O sorriso de Tiago desapareceu do seu rosto.

- É. – ele disse, franzindo o cenho. – Você tem vinte e sete anos desde... nove horas atrás.

- Uau! – ela disse, um débil sorriso em seu rosto. – Me esqueci completamente!

Os olhos de Tiago rondaram a mesa e ele soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- Isso não te lembra nada? – ele disse calmamente – Não importa.

Lílian estava preste a morder a torrada quando seus olhos encontraram com os do marido:

- Ah, não, Potter. – ela disse carinhosamente – Não é que eu não tenha gostado de tudo isso. – Tiago sorriu fracamente, mas seu coração não fazia isso. – Potter? – ela tentou novamente, tentando fazê-lo olhar pra ela, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, dizendo a ela que não era nada. – Tiago? – ela tentou hesitante... nada ainda. Lílian decidiu lidar com os problemas ela mesma.

Ela se levantou e andou em volta da mesa, Tiago olhou para ela e seus olhos aumentaram quando ela se sentou rudemente em seu colo. Ele acharia muito difícil não olhar para ela agora, ela raciocinava. Ela pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele e o olhou profundamente. Tiago engoliu em seco.

- Você sabe qual é o seu problema, Potter? – ela perguntou num tom incrivelmente mandão que ele gostou muito. – Você é maravilhoso demais. – ela disse a ele – Isso é o que você tem de errado.

Ele sorriu um pouco, deixando um sinal de riso escapar no canto dos lábios.

- Escuta, Lily...

- Cala a boca. – ela disse rude. Aqueles olhos verdes eram realmente poderosos algumas vezes, ele percebeu. A voz dela baixou para um sussurro – Eu não me importo se você prepara cafés da manhã pra mim ou não. Eu não me importo se a cozinha está ou não limpa ou se você lembra ou não do meu aniversário. Tudo o que eu quero de você – ela disse – é acordar perto de você de manhã, tudo o que eu quero de você é que me ame e que seja maravilhosamente doce comigo todos os minutos da minha vida. É isso o que eu quero, e isso é o que você me dá todo dia! Não há nada possível que você possa fazer para deixar um dia mais especial do que já é, entende?

Tiago riu e a abraçou pela cintura. Lílian sorriu, _agora_ eles estavam se falando.

- Desculpa. – ele disse, com sua cabeça no peito dela enquanto ela afagava seus cabelos.

- Na verdade, há uma coisa que você possa fazer para tornar meu aniversário brilhante. – Lílian disse, pensando no assunto.

- Qualquer coisa. – Tiago balançou a cabeça, agradecendo o fato daquela mulher estar viva e casada com ele.

- Eu quero um beijo de parabéns. – Lílian disse, fazendo Tiago levantar a cabeça e sorrir.

- Certamente, Madame.

**N/A:** Para Carmel March, que pediu por ela.

**N/T: **Pessoal, quem quiser deixar reviews, façam! Eu passo tudo para autora depois!


End file.
